


One Wife of Many

by DarkSecrets666



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSecrets666/pseuds/DarkSecrets666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U 'With only a few words, a vow and an exchange of rings, the two males were married and Ciel was doomed to spend the rest of his life with a man he didn't even love.' Sebastian's king. He marries whomever he likes. His wives aren't exactly happy about that. Sebaciel mainly. Some other ships with Sebastian. Also some others with Ciel. This is an older one I wrote awhile back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Many Wives of Sebastian Michaelis

There wasn't much that Ciel Phantomhive knew about his fiancé, Sebastian Michaelis, except that the man was immensely rich, powerful and owned the entire kingdom. As King, Michaelis could offer Ciel security, protection and comfort but the thing was that the king had many other 'wives' to attend to. Sebastian had married twelve others, each 'wife' a benefit to his kingdom since every 'wife' was of noble birth and were the arrangement of alliances from other kingdoms who Sebastian's kingdom had been at war with for several centuries. Ciel Phntomhive was no different. He came from a family who had long been loyal to the crown, had done all the dirty work for the royal family for generations. In order to maintain that loyalty, Sebastian had decided to marry the only son of the Phantomhive family. As a result, Ciel was now standing in a robe of royal blue, gazing up the isle to a man he had never even met before while the whole kingdom stared at him. With slow, steady steps, Ciel made his way up the isle to the king who awaited him.

The young blunette was surprised to find that the king was a not a short, frumpy, fat man with a bold patch larger than a breakfast bowl but rather a tall, thin and elegant young man with a posture that oozed dignity and demanded respect. He had not the piggy, muddy brown eyes that Ciel had envisioned but a pair of fiery, ruby red eyes that had Ciel blushing from the intensity of the king's gaze. The bold patch was also non-existent; instead there was only a mass of raven black hair framing a youthful face. Sebastian couldn't have been any older than twenty-five and even that must have been pushing it as far as his looks went.

With only a few words, a vow and an exchange of rings, the two males were married and Ciel was doomed to spend the rest of his life with a man he didn't even love. He made his way down the isle beside his husband who led him to the horse that had been provided for them. Once Ciel was on, Sebastian climbed on too and they rode to the castle together where a feast was being held in honour of their union. The two sat beside one another and, when Sebastian ate and drank with his guests, Ciel barely touched his plate, only taking occasional sips from his wine cup. The sound of talking, laughter and music filled the hall as everyone ate, drank and danced in celebration to the newest addition to their king's household. The nervous young prince stayed where he was until Sebastian stood and held out his hand to the boy. All eyes fell on them, leaving Ciel with no choice but to accept his husband's hand. Sebastian led Ciel to the dance-floor and coaxed him into a gentle waltz, smiling fondly as Ciel got some of the steps wrong. "Such a graceful beauty but it would seem that grace does not extend to your feet," he said with a chuckle as Ciel blushed furiously. He looked away as he huffed a little but that only seemed to amuse Sebastian further.

Eventually Ciel was led from the dance-floor and out of the hall.

Ciel's breathing hitched as he was led to Sebastian's bedroom. It was a large room with an equally large bed that was adorned with black velvet furs, silk sheets and other luxurious fabrics with a red net curtain surrounding the mattress. The boy turned to look up at his husband who smiled at him before leaning in for a kiss but Ciel turned his face away. "Shh," Sebastian cooed tenderly, cupping Ciel's cheek. "You're mine, Ciel. You belong to me and no one else." He whispered and Ciel knew that he was doomed. No one would come for him, no one would love him and he was stuck with this devil.

Their lips met gently and Ciel trembled slightly as he felt his robe slip off his shoulders and puddle around his feet. Surprisingly gentle hands caressed skin as their lips continued to move together as Sebastian's shirt was pulled off. The younger of the two was backed up until he was lifted into strong arms then gently lain out across the large bed. He looked up at Sebastian, gazing up into those ruby red eyes.

Ciel groaned as Sebastian's body pressed against his own and a finger began playing with his virgin entrance, making the younger male gasp in discomfort. "My king..." he began but Sebastian silenced him with a passionate kiss, coaxing Ciel into responding as that finger slipped into his body. He stiffened and whimpered in displeasure but Sebastian cooed sweet nothings to him, helping the boy relax before adding a second finger and scissoring gently.

Ciel found the pain got worse as a third finger was added to the other two. He winced despite Sebastian's tender soothing with the kisses that travelled along Ciel's sensitive neck, making him whimper quietly and tears sprung to his eyes. "It'll get better," Sebastian promised the boy as he removed those long fingers.

Finally Sebastian was pushing into the boy, causing a cry of pain from the younger. He gripped hold of the king, trying to rid himself of the pain surging through his entire body. "Please..." he begged as Sebastian sheathed himself inside the boy entirely. "Please... it hurts..." he sobbed as his muscles tried forcing Sebastian out.

"It's alright," Sebastian whispered to the boy and he began to move, rocking his hips gently in order to search for the boy's prostate. He soon found it and Ciel's back arched with a delicious cry of pleasure. "there we are," the king murmured tenderly and began moving a little faster as Ciel writhed beneath the elder in pleasure.

The two rocked together faster and faster as the room was filled with heated moans, touches and cries of ecstasy until the two descended into a state of utter bliss. Ciel arched against the elder's body as the two climaxed, panting softly. Sebastian pulled out and lay beside his new wife, embracing him tenderly. "Goodnight, Ciel."

Ciel awoke the next morning curled up in the king's arms, snuggling into the chest of his lover's knowing that the night before had meant nothing to the older male but he could allow himself to pretend just until the king awoke. He sighed softly, wondering how he'd gotten himself into this situation and why it had to be him that the king married. He had many pretty women in his family, many who would have gladly married the king but, no. Sebastian had to marry the one least willing to marry into the royal family. Oh, the irony of the situation. Besides, Ciel wasn't even sure on his sexuality yet and now he had been thrust into this homosexual relationship. It didn't exactly leave him much choice in the matter.

Ciel got up as servants entered the room and he slipped out of bed before he was washed and dressed then led to his own room which had been decorated for him and him alone. It was beautiful, perfect and blue but it was void of any really ...affection, he supposed; the room was simply blue, plain blue. He sat on the neatly made bed and looked up at the servant that had led him to the room. "The king would like you to dine with him in fifteen minutes, yes he does," she said to Ciel and offered the boy a warm smile. "Me name's Meyrin but most people just call me Mey."

"Thank you, Meyrin," Ciel replied with an attempt of a smile. "I'm Ciel."

The red haired woman nodded with a smile. "So many names to remember, yes there is." She said before she hurried off to get on with whatever chore she'd been set to do next. Ciel let out a sigh once he was left on his own and began to prepare himself for the meeting of all the other 'wives'.

He made his way down the corridors to the dining hall to find the seats had been filled. Sebastian looked up at Ciel. "Ah, Ciel, these are my other partners.

This is Hannah, my first wife.

There's Soma and his servant, Agni.

This is Gregory,

Nina,

Maurice,

Beast,

Edgar,

Ash,

Charles,

Victoria,

Paula and

Alois with his three servants, Timber, Thompson and Canterbury." He said with a smile as he gestured to each of them. "Everyone, this is Ciel."

Ciel gave a shy wave before he took his seat at the king's side. "Hello," he said softly, his cheeks lighting up pink as the other wives glared at him. He looked down at his plate, not exactly feeling hungry anymore. The other wives began whispering among themselves as Sebastian smiled down at Ciel with a pat to the younger's hand.

"Don't worry," Sebastian said. "They're always like this with someone new."

Ciel let out a sigh knowing that this breakfast would feel much longer than it actually was.

Eventually the blunette dismissed himself from the dining table while Sebastian and Alois exchanged flirtatious glances that made Ciel feel queasy. He slipped away to his bedroom where he reluctantly unpacked his things then sat on the bed with a hopeless sigh. "I want to go home," he said softly into the lonely air of the cold bedroom. 'You are home,' his mind reminded him, 'this is your home now,' but Ciel shook his head. A home was where you felt safe, loved and wanted; home was where you could fall into a loving embrace and not feel cold and alone. No, this was not home. Not for Ciel. This was simply a place to stay until the king grew bored of him.

Ciel lay on his side, not willing to emerge from his room even when Sebastian called for him to join the king and the other twelve wives for lunch but he had glared at Meyrin for delivering the message. "I'm not hungry," he said coolly as he stayed on the bed and turned his glare up to the ceiling. "Go tell him I'm not coming down this afternoon."

The maid had sighed and curtsied. "Yes, young master," she said and left the boy alone. The evening arrived hours later and Meyrin managed to coax Ciel out of the room and down to the hall where everyone else was being seated. He ate his meal and dismissed himself when no one was paying attention to him. The young prince returned to his room and just lay on his bed once again, with a longing sigh. He wanted to see his parents, to go home and never return.

The next morning, everyone was in uproar and Ciel discovered that Alois had gone missing, leaving behind droplets of blood on the sheets and the floor of his room. There could be only one conclusion for this; Alois had been murdered and then his body had been kidnapped to save the murderer the trouble of cleaning up his evidence. Ciel suddenly felt even less secure in this big castle; if Alois, Sebastian's obvious favourite, had been hurt, who's to say Ciel wouldn't be hurt too? Ciel didn't like this at all.

Deep in thought, Ciel looked up when Sebastian approached him. "You are to come to my room tonight," he said softly, sounding somewhat... sorrowful. The blunette could do little more than nod and the raven haired male smiled. "Good," he pressed a kiss to the top of Ciel's head then walked off, leaving the youngest of his wives alone as all the others fussed over Sebastian, trying to make him feel better. Ciel arrowed his eyes at the sight and turned away, making his way to the bathing chambers to relax and get the image of Alois and Sebastian together out of his head.

"So foolish," he mumbled to himself as his stomach churned at the thought of Alois being Sebastian's favourite. "You're acting like a jealous girlfriend," he sighed as he slipped into the almost warm water. He allowed himself to soak before he washed his frail body clean of any dirt that littered it. Once clean, he got out then dressed before making his way down to the hall for a late breakfast.

'No time for falling in love, Ciel,' he thought to himself.


	2. Unloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'This Romeo is bleeding  
> But you can't see his blood  
> It's nothing but some feelings  
> That this old dog kicked up'

Ciel found that the castle residence had become more shifty and uncomfortable in his presence and, frankly, the boy couldn't blame them; he had only been there a day and already people were dying or gong missing or whatever had actually happened to the twelfth wife. Ciel couldn't say he really cared because, well, he didn't and everyone knew that. Sebastian, however, seemed to trust Ciel. While the wives suspected Ciel of being a murderer, Sebastian was making love to the boy every night until dawn, in every position imaginable. Despite the sex and such, Sebastian was always tender and he made Ciel feel...

...special.

"Now what's this one?" Sebastian asked as he put another small fruit in Ciel's mouth, the boy being blind folded and naked after heavy love-making. The two had gotten hungry and decided to play a game with their food. It had them both laughing as they each fed fruit to one another, each taking it in turns to be blindfolded.

Ciel bit down and chewed. "Strawberry," he said once he'd swallowed, a smile forming on his plump lips at tasting his favourite fruit. "I'm right, aren't I?" he asked as a moment of silence past in which Sebastian had been staring at those lips that practically called to him.

"Yes," the king said softly before setting the platter of fruit aside and pressing his lips to Ciel's. The younger of the two moaned quietly as his lips parted to allow in the tongue that wanted to invade. He moaned again as their tongues tangled together and Sebastian pushed him on to his back. Their fingers tangled together as they pressed against one another. "Ciel," the king murmured to is young lover as he pushed into Ciel's entrance.

Ciel let out a cry of pain as Sebastian entered him, his body arching into the elder's. They stayed still for a long moment before the young prince relaxed beneath his husband. Their eyes met and Ciel didn't feel so afraid anymore. He allowed the elder to move but, when he groaned in pain, Sebastian held still again.

The younger arched with a groan as Sebastian began moving once again, slowly and gently. With a soft gasp, Ciel began moving his hips with his lover and their lips met again. After a few moments, the elder began thrusting harder and faster which had Ciel digging his nails onto Sebastian's flesh.

Moans filled the room as mewls spilled from Ciel's lips. "Seb... ah!" he gasped in pleasure as they gripped one another, moving faster as their grunts and groans became louder. They flipped over and Ciel moved his hips so that he was riding his lover, his back arched and his head lolled back as cries of ecstasy spilled from his lips.

Sebastian sat up, wrapping his arm around his lover while using the other to steady himself as he thrust up deep inside his young wife who moved in his lap. Ciel's movements became more frantic as he was brought closer and closer to release.

Fingernails scratched along Sebastian's back as Ciel's body writhed in pleasure, clinging to his lover desperately. "Sebastian..." he mewled somewhat desperately. "Yes!" his head lolled back again and Sebastian sucked on the pale flesh of his little wife's throat.

Ciel trembled as pleasure washed over him and Sebastian nipped at his throat. "Sebastian," he groaned softly at the elder's teasing touches and tightened his hold on his lover. "Sebastian... Sebastian... Sebastian..." the boy chanted as his climax drew ever closer.

Ciel screamed Sebastian's name as he orgasmed over their torsos and Sebastian came soon after him, their bodies tangled together in a sweaty mess. "Sebastian," Ciel murmured before kissing the elder tenderly, cupping his husband's sweaty cheek as their tongues tangled together and Ciel knew it was too late for him. He would never escape this man, this king, his husband. Ciel was trapped in the raven's nest and died down with feathers and twigs. It was silly, really. Even though he had promised himself that this wouldn't happen, he'd gone and done it anyway. How foolish he was but here, in Sebastian's arms, he knew it was worth it.

It was worth every ounce of pain he knew it would cause because, right here, it felt right. Sebastian made him feel special, alive and wanted. He knew it was likely that Sebastian didn't really care for him and was only sleeping with him as a substitute to Alois but it was too late for that now. Ciel was doomed, trapped and helpless to Sebastian now.

He was in love.

The king was invited to a masked ball by his older half-brother, Prince Claude who hated his younger half-brother with a vengeance because he was the son of the woman their father married after Claude's mother and had been a woman of royal birth, making Sebastian more eligible for the throne. There were many of Sebastian's guards on duty so the young King had little to worry about from his brother. He would be safe with his wives who would also be attending. Ciel, not being a 'party person' wasn't exactly excited about this party and he didn't like the sound of Claude which Sebastian found cute.

The wives and their husband dressed in their finery, dressing up in expensive robes while being decorated with various jewels to match. As one could imagine, Ciel wasn't impressed with the expensive garments he had been into but several rounds of amazing love-making changed his mind. He was exhausted and sore by the end of it but it was definitely worth the price he had to pay.

"Welcome, brother," Claude said stiffly when Sebastian and his twelve wives arrived, one still being missing. "I trust you're in good health and your wives are... proving to be entertaining enough for you." He said politely but it was obviously hard for him judging by the vein in his forehead and how pink his cheeks were turning. Sebastian smirked. "Please enjoy the entertainments provided or find a partner to dance with." Claude growled.

"I don't mind if I do," Sebastian said and took Ciel's hand, leading the small boy to the dance floor then pulled Ciel close before leading him into a dance. "You're quite light on your feet," Sebastian complimented and Ciel simply glared at him but those blue eyes softened as their eyes met.

Ciel's breathing hitched as Sebastian smiled down at the younger male, their hands clasping together. "You know I'm an awful dancer, even if is just a waltz." Ciel said. "It's only a matter of time before I step on your toes," he said earning a chuckle from the king who playfully tapped Ciel's bottom. The younger glared at the elder. "Bastard," he growled, still feeling sore and tired from his sleepless nights over the past week.

Sebastian smiled softly and kissed the younger's cheek. "My parents were married," he replied and received a glare from his youngest wife. "you are so cute," he cooed to the younger with a softness in those red eyes that had Ciel's heart doing back flips. "My pretty little wife," He teased, gently bumping their noses together.

Ciel's eyes lowered. "How many wives did your father have?" he asked, curious to whether or not Sebastian had been brought up in the same situation any child Sebastian might father would be brought into. Ciel flushed a little when Sebastian nodded, feeling sorry for his husband. The guy probably thought having so many wives was normal.

"Three or four," Sebastian replied as he spun them around the dance floor, weaving in and out the other dancers. Eventually, Ciel began to relax in Sebastian's arms and danced with him for several more songs. He enjoyed being close to Sebastian, enjoyed being so close to Sebastian. There was something about the king's embrace that made one feel safe and secure. It was nice to feel like that even if he was only a substitute for Alois.

Ciel gazed up at Sebastian somewhat tenderly. How frustrating to be in love with the one who married him out of personal gain. He sighed softly as Sebastian held him close, making him feel more secure. It was nice, he supposed, dancing with Sebastian. The younger lowered his gaze; so much for the apathy he had planned to give the situation he was in.

The feeling of being watched began to dawn on Ciel and he looked around to find Claude watching the blunette and the king with an evil smirk on his thin lips. Ciel swallowed nervously as he met those cold golden eyes behind rectangular spectacles; he didn't trust Claude and he'd be damned if he let his guard down for even a moment with Claude watching them. The royal brother made Ciel's skin crawl and he hated that evil stare that had the boy on edge.

Once Sebastian grew tired of dancing, they sat themselves down at the head table which had been extended for each of Sebastian's beautiful wives. Sebastian insisted on feeding Ciel, who had been coaxed into sitting on the king's right hand side while Claude sat on the other side, bits of fruit and chicken which only succeeded in making the young prince roll his eyes at his husband. As they ate, they were entertained by dancers and singers. Snake charmers were also presented along with Fire eaters which impressed Ciel and made Sebastian chuckle at how wide the blunette's eyes went. Other entertainments were followed by those, countless performers wishing to expose their skills to their king and the rest of the guests.

Once the entertainments died down, music was played again and people took to the dance floor once more. Sebastian dragged Ciel with him to the floor with the large amount of dancers, all seemingly having fun.

Ciel found himself being whirled around once more by his highly enthusiastic dancing partner before a familiar voice spoke. "May I cut in?"

The royal couple turned to face the blonde who was just a little taller than Ciel, his sky blue eyes glinting with amusement. Ciel's eyes widened as he observed the smooth skin only just darker than his own and mass of wavy blonde hair that framed a boyish face. The blonde prince grinned, his head tilted up slightly to enable the boy to look at the king who stared at the blonde.

"Alois?" Sebastian whispered in astonishment, perhaps wondering if he was dreaming.

Alois smiled at his lover sweetly and Ciel felt his stomach knot. "Hello, Sebastian."

Ciel was released from the king's arms and Alois welcomed into them. He watched the two embrace before they kissed then left Ciel alone in the middle of the dance floor. He knew then that Sebastian wouldn't love him, would never look twice at him or feel so much as a fraction of the affection Sebastian felt for Alois.

Ciel knew he will always be unloved.

Later Ciel could be found curled into a ball on his side, feeling cold and alone in his own bed. Had he really gotten so used to Sebastian's bed, Sebastian's arms? Was he really so foolish to have allowed himself to rely on Sebastian's presence to lull him to sleep? Why was it that only Sebastian could keep his pillow dry, that Sebastian was the only one who could fix him now? Why? Why was it Alois that Sebastian preferred? Why was Ciel not enough?

Ciel had seen the two together, holding hands and kissing in the gardens among the roses like the blunette and Sebastian had done together. Was it really such a sin for him to want Sebastian's affections? What could he do to receive them once again, to have Sebastian love him and want him like he had seemed to not so long ago? A longing sigh left parted lips and Ciel knew that there was nothing he could do; he couldn't change who he was, he couldn't be any more or any less than he was.

Ciel sat up and got off the bed, moving to the window. The moon was almost full, flooding the room with its soft glow. The boy sighed as he gazed at the silvery sphere in the sky knowing it would never be lonely for it had the stars to keep it company where Ciel had... no one.

His eyes lowered and realized he could see Sebastian's window across the courtyard of roses. The boy swallowed a sob as he watched Alois and Sebastian press their lips together. "No..." he whispered softly, unable to tear his eyes away from his husband and his husband's other wife.

"Please..." he could feel his eyes burn with tears, his legs going weak as Sebastian lay Alois out on the bed Ciel and Sebastian had made love on so many times. "Sebastian..." his knees buckled and he fell to the floor, his arms wrapped around his torso as if trying to keep all the pieces of himself together.

It took a moment for Ciel to collect himself before he stood and dressed. If he was not wanted then he had no choice; he needed to leave and he needed to leave now. 

Tonight.


	3. Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lau is a great lover, Claude is a dick and Alois... well, it's Alois

When Ciel was found to be missing the next morning, the palace became chaotic. The remaining wives were called to the main hall where the king sat upon his throne, looking weary. "As you all know, Ciel has gone missing. I have sent guards out to hunt him down but, for your own protection, I feel you should be escorted to and from your rooms," Sebastian said and let out a soft sigh. "I apologise for any inconvenience."

Beast narrowed her eyes and folded her arms over her large chest. "And how do we know the kid hasn't simply run away into the arms of a lover like Alois did?" she snapped, clearly unhappy with the arrangements. Alois opened his mouth to snap back a retort but Sebastian beat him to it.

"Alois was kidnapped by an unknown foe," Sebastian replied. "He managed to get free and was found by my brother. Claude arranged the ball to discretely return Alois to me without causing much of a scene. He knows that I like to keep my affairs private. I am grateful to my brother for what he had done for me."

The wives were not convinced but, if Sebastian believed the two-faced blonde, then who were they to argue?

 

Cold. That's all Ciel really felt at the moment. Cold and alone. The rain pelted down on him as he made the long journey home. The only thing that really kept him going was the promise of food, a warm bed and someone who loved him. That's all he wanted. That was all he had ever wanted but ... Why? Why was it that it had been Alois Sebastian had chosen to love and treasure? Why couldn't it be him? Why couldn't it be Ciel? Was he so unlovable?

Finally, after three days walk, Ciel had finally arrived home. Exhausted and dehydrated, he banged on the door before he collapsed on the steps. He watched as the door opened before he fainted, passing out from the lack of water in his system.

The boy awoke again in a warm bed with his mother sitting on the edge of the bed, staring down at him. "Mama," he rasped then coughed. The blonde woman helped her son sit up before helping him drink a bowl of water. "Mama," he said again with a tired smile. "Missed you," he told her but she didn't exactly look impressed. In fact, Rachel didn't look happy to see her son at all. "Mama?"

"Oh, grow up, Ciel." She snapped. "Mama is for children. You're thirteen for Gods' sake."

Ciel blinked in surprise. "Wha...?"

"It's time you knew the truth, Ciel," Rachel said coldly. "Fourteen years ago, your father had an affair with my sister. She fell pregnant and had you. She pleaded for my forgiveness and allowed me to have you so that the Phantomhive name wouldn't be blemished. I just thank the gods that you inherited your grandmother's eyes and not Ann's." The blonde woman stood up, glaring at the boy who had been the result of her husband's affair. "You're nothing more than a bastard child."

As the door slammed shut behind Rachel once she had left, Ciel felt tears well up in his eyes.

As Ciel's world crumbled around him, he found himself packing food and retrieving his things. Once again, Ciel left the shelter of a warm bed and good food simply to find someone who would love him.

 

Sebastian paced his room, feeling restless. He couldn't find anything to distract himself from the loneliness that had been brewing in his heart since he had heard the news of Ciel's absence. He missed the blunette fiercely and no amount of sex with ...anyone could erase that. "How peculiar," he murmured to himself. The raven haired male looked round through his window, gazing into Ciel's room from the other side of the courtyard. "Where are you, love? What made you leave? Who took you, my little love? Why?"

No one answered and Sebastian could only sigh.

There was something about being alone that was oddly peaceful. No one could hurt you while you were alone, no one could whisper nasty things in your ear; no one could break your heart. Ciel's footsteps became slower as his legs ached and his shoes began to fray. He wasn't sure how long he had been walking, how many days had passed since the news of his bastard-hood or since he had left the palace but he found he no longer really cared. The young prince just kept walking towards an unknown destination.

Large golden eyes followed Ciel as the boy made his way through a small town. By now he was exhausted, his food had run out two days ago and he needed some form of money to pay for food and shelter. He had been on the road for the better part of a week and he was desperate.

The owner of the golden eyes watching the blunette finally approached and Ciel saw a fairly young woman who was obviously from across seas. She had large, golden eyes and black hair with thick, square bangs. Her hair was arranged in long braids and cat ear-like buns, accompanied by a pink rose and a golden tassel on the left bun. She wore a short, black and lavender cheongsam that was decorated with dark-pink petals and a blue shrug (a short cardigan) over it. Additionally, she dressed in thigh-high tights, black ballet shoes, and gold anklets with bells.

Ciel blinked at the woman as she approached. She looked down at Ciel with little expression. "Come," was all she said before turning and leading the boy into an inconspicuous building. Inside, a heavy fog of smoke clouded the air which made Ciel cough violently before he became used to the thick mist. He followed the woman who sat beside a man of a similar descendant, surrounded by many other women. He had short black hair, with eyes that seemed to be continuously shut. He was dressed in a Tangzhuang and his hands were hidden, clasped together in his overly long sleeves. For a moment, the strange man's eyes opened to reveal a pair of dark brown eyes but they soon shut again and the man smiled. "Welcome to my House of Pleasures. I am Lau Tao," he said. "I see RanMao has brought in a stray."

Ciel shifted where he shoot as 'RanMao' sat in the Lau's lap. "I'm ...I seek food and lodgings," he said as the girls watched him. "But I haven't any money and she just ...asked me to follow her."

Lau nodded. "I think my dear sister wants you to work for us," he said while RanMao did nothing to either confirm or deny it. "Isn't that right, RanMao?" The woman simply nodded, saying nothing on the subject and Ciel figured the girl didn't like to talk much or simply couldn't.

"And what is it you do?" Ciel asked.

Sex.

That was what the customers wanted. Sex, sex and more sex.

These poor girls were nothing but well paid whores.

It wasn't just the customers that demanded such lewd activities.

"Master!" Ciel cried out as Lau shoved himself into the younger male from behind as the boy gripped the sheets, whimpering in both disgust and pleasure.

Sex.

That was what Lau wanted as payment for food and lodging. Sex, sex and more regretfully amazing sex. Though Lau was an excellent bed partner, he was not Sebastian. He would never be Sebastian and, as Ciel lay in Lau's arms after another round of 'love making', he found his heart longing for his king more and more.

Ciel curled on his side, sobbing silently as he had done so many times before. He hugged the pillow to his chest, resuming his position for several hours until a knock came to his bedroom door. The boy said nothing as the door opened. "Oh, sweet little lord," said a familiar voice that made the young one's skin crawl like a swarm of venomous spiders, "look what had become of you since my brother cast you aside."

"Claude." Ciel choked out, not needing to look up to know who it was that addressed him with such unnecessary familiarity but he did any, "why are you here?" he demanded before sniffing, looking quite pathetic with his bloodshot eyes and runny nose. "Did Sebastian ...did the king send you to find me?" he couldn't deny the hope in his voice, the obvious desperation to know that his lover cared about him to even the smallest degree.

His hope was shot down, however, when Claude merrily shook his head. "I'm afraid not, little prince. No one has been sent to look for you but I searched anyway." He lied as he sat on the end of the bed on which Ciel had been whored out on. "I know our meeting was brief but I care for you, I couldn't bare it if you were being abused or such as the like and here I find you, my worse fears realized." It wasn't true, none of it. All that Claude uttered to the vulnerable boy were nothing but threads of lies, each ensnaring the boy into a web of false hope and utter lies. "Come, little Ciel. Let me take care of you," he said and held out his hand to the boy that had been thrown away so many times, offering the warmth and affection the poor boy craved so much. Helpless to such lies, Ciel accepted and was gathered up in Claude's arms. The older male stood with the boy gently cradled in his arms.

If only Ciel had been able to hear the lies spouted by the king's brother.

Ciel was brought to Claude's manor, washed and clothed by the man himself. The young bride spent most of his time crying in Claude's arms as the older male spoke in soothing tones to the helpless teen. Eventually, Ciel fell asleep and was put to bed. Claude watched over him for a time before cloaked servant entered the room. "How is he?" the blonde asked the would-be-king.

Claude looked at the blonde with a smirk. "Utterly broken," He replied with sadistic mirth in his cold, amber eyes. He stood up and approached the blonde. "How fares your mission, little love?" he cooed as he led the blonde from the room. "Is my brother still insisting to mate with you every night?"

The blonde laughed and began to undress as he entered another room. "Jealous?"

"A little," Claude told the blonde. "but soon my brother will not bother us, will he, my dear?"

The blonde sat on the bed and spread his legs wantonly. "Soon, love," he said with a smirk. "Please, Claude. I can't wait any more. I want you inside me."

"Yes, your Highness," Claude teased as he climbed on to the bed and between the blonde's pale thighs.

"Soon your brother will die," the blonde purred, "and you'll be my king."

"Soon, my pet," Claude smirked, "My Alois."


	4. Pretty Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempted murder, murder and lovely little lies

In the days that followed, Ciel stuck to Claude's side and followed him around like a little lost puppy. He didn't want to be on his own after everything and Claude seemed to welcome the boy's presence, not once protesting when Ciel decided to follow him out of a room. The younger of the two slept with the elder in the large bed though little sexual contact was shared between the two. Ciel was content just to sleep in warm arms, arms of the only man that seemed to care for him. He sighed softly, snuggling into Claude's hard chest as he slowly woke to find Claude awake. "G'morning..." the younger yawned.

"Good morning," Claude replied, lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Ciel asked.

Claude paused before answering the youngling. "My brother," He replied and Ciel froze. "He should be made to pay for what he has done," he said as he looked down at Ciel. "But are you willing to help me? Help me kill him," he said.

"But... Sebastian's... I ... I couldn't." Ciel stuttered.

Claude sighed, knowing he would have to be more persuasive. "Ciel, I'd hold you, I'd need you, I'd get down on my knees for you... I'd make everything alright..." he said, "I'd love you, I'd please you, I promise I'll never leave you. I'd love you until the end of time, all I ask in return that you help kill my brother."

Ciel was mesmerised as he gazed into the elder's eyes, listening to the fake love confession.

Someone loved him and that meant ...everything. Everything would be ok. It would be alright because Claude loved him. "I'll help," he said softly. "Oh Gods... I'll help." He embraced Claude tightly, missing the cruel smirk that flickered across the elder male's lips.

"A ball?" Sebastian repeated as Alois snuggled into the raven haired male and the blonde nodded. "Well, I suppose we haven't had one for a while and it would be good to take our minds off Ciel..." Sebastian shifted and looked guilty at the mention of his missing youngest wife. He had long since learnt that the wives didn't like it when Sebastian spoke of another while they were alone together.

"You mean your mind," Alois said coolly, looking a little fed up. "You've been pining over him for months now. He's gone, Sebastian." He lay against the pillows, staring at the ceiling. "It's my birthday, Sebastian. I just want a day where I'm the centre of attention and a ball... I could be that if you'd let me. Please?"

Sebastian smiled softly. "Alright, a ball it is." He chuckled and kissed the blonde's pale cheek. "I promise that you can be the centre of attention. You'll have all your favourite foods and I'll get you something special." He embraced the blonde and the two kissed passionately before going on to more pleasurable activities.

"A ball?" Ciel repeated, remembering how it had been the last ball he'd gone to that Sebastian had broken his heart.

Claude nodded. "To celebrate Alois' birthday," he explained. "All you have to do is deliver this dagger to Alois and he'll do the rest." He smiled down at Ciel with fake warmth but Ciel didn't notice, too blinded by the idea that someone might actually care about him. "You don't have to do much, little love," he cooed assuring.

Ciel nodded. "Ok," he replied with a soft smile.

Ciel groaned in pleasure as Claude kissed down his naked body, causing the boy to arch as his head fell back. Another couple of days had passed and Claude had found himself sex and Alois deprived so he turned to the vulnerable prince in his care. Ciel was reluctant at first but Claude had coaxed him into a slow sexual encounter until Ciel had begged for more, for faster and harder. To Claude's delight, Ciel seemed to love rough play and pain made Ciel's delicious mewls become louder and his orgasms more powerful.

A doll with a kink; how convenient.

"Claude..." Ciel moaned as a finger added to the two already probing inside him, making the boy buck his hips for more friction against his prostate then whined loudly when those fingers were removed from his needy body. "Claude... Please?" he gasped as he was flipped around onto his front, his ass in the air. He moaned like a wanton whore as he felt Claude's cock rubbing against his twitching hole. "Don't tease me." He huffed impatiently.

A slap was delivered to Ciel's backside and he cried out in pleasure. "Don't tell me what to do," Claude growled in Ciel's ear, making the blunette shiver in delight. Finally, finally, Claude shoved himself into the young boy's tight heat and Ciel screamed. Claude was nowhere near as thick as Sebastian but he was just as long and still able to give pleasure. Claude fucked, as apposed to making love, like a wild animal and practically forced Ciel to orgasm over and over again as he hammered into the younger prince. Ciel groaned as Claude released inside him and they both collapsed, panting harshly.

They definitely needed a bath.

Clad in a long, royal blue robe, Ciel delivered the dagger to Alois. It was easy really, simply placing the item among the gifts that had been given to Alois for his eighteenth. Ciel soon snuck away to watch the event play out as guest started to get up to greet the blonde prince once Alois entered the room. Then Ciel saw Sebastian for the first time in months and he couldn't help but gasp.

Sebastian was thinner than he had been with bags under his eyes which insinuated a lack of sleep. Feeling his heart melt a little, Ciel found all the feelings he had for Sebastian were still very much present in his lonely heart. "Sebastian..." he breathed as Alois picked up the dagger and Ciel knew what the blonde male would do. Drawing his own dagger, a backup plan in case Alois failed, Ciel rushed at Alois. The guards and Sebastian or anyone else for that matter, were much too surprised to see Ciel to really do anything and then it was too late. Ciel's dagger was sticking out of Alois's side. "Ciel..." Alois gasped, stocked then groaned as Ciel removed the dagger only to plunge it into Alois's chest.

Silence echoed through the halls until Sebastian found his voice.

"Ciel... what have you done?"

Big blue eyes shyly moved up to meet the red of the king's. "Sebastian..."

"No," Sebastian said coldly. "It's 'your majesty' to you, murderer."

"But..."

"Guards, I want him executed." Sebastian growled, his eyes burning with anger as he glared at the boy.

"Sebastian, please..."

SMACK

Sebastian backhanded the boy across the face and tears sprung to the boy's eyes. "Don't you dare. Don't you dare try to justify yourself. You've murdered my wife."

"I'm your wife too," Ciel sobbed.

"Not anymore."

Ciel's heart crumbled. "but ...he was going to ..."

"One more word and I'll kill you myself." Sebastian hissed viciously.

"Do it then," Ciel snapped, tears running down his cheeks. "Kill me. Kill me as Alois was going to kill you on the orders of your brother. Kill me. Kill me because ... I can't bare the thought of you hating me." He let out a shuddering breath. "Kill me because ...because it hurts to love you like I do."

A cold prison cell became Ciel's new home. The boy curled into a boy in the corner of the small room, sobbing to himself as he tried to find a comforting thought but he had no happy thoughts, no memories that were not soiled with anguish and now not even his mother could bring the lonely boy peace of mind. Rachel had seen to that when she cruelly told her stepson/nephew that he was not her son. How terrible was it to know that he was alone without a friend in the world, without love or even someone willing to hold him one last time before he was put out of his misery by the noose he faced in the morning.

He trembled with cold as the frosty breeze of winter bit at his toes and clawed at what exposed skin it could find. All Ciel could think was that, if Alois had never come back, he would now be in Sebastian's arms; he would have been wanted if not loved. He would have had someone to hold him in the cold nights, someone who would tell him everything was going to be ok. And, perhaps, one day, he would have Sebastian whisper the three sweet words that no one dare utter to the fragile blunette.

If only.

A shaky breath was sucked in by the young one. He knew it was too late, knew it was useless to pray but he couldn't help but plea with whatever god was listening for some kind of mercy. He didn't deserve it but he hoped that, just maybe, he would be granted some kind of happiness after this hell.

Ciel hiccupped softly and wiped the tears from his cheeks only to have his cheeks wetted once again by a fresh cascade of tears. A broken sob escaped his lips despite his efforts to stay quiet and his arms tightened around his legs. "My, my, what a pitiful sight," said the one voice Ciel wanted to hear most. The boy looked up, his eyes hungry for the sight of the man he loved most.

"Sebastian," he breathed and crawled over to his king who was standing just beyond reach on the other side of the bars that separated them.

"Is this your remorse, murderer, or are these tears of despair at getting caught?" asked Sebastian, his eyes hard and cold as he looked down at the child. Ciel looked so small, so frightened; it was hard to believe that the boy had murdered Alois only yesterday even though it had happened right before the kings eyes. "I came to ask if you had a last request. Every prisoner has a right to a last request."

Those big blue eyes only watered more. "Can I ...can I ..." he stuttered and swallowed. "If...you'll let me, I want to be held in your arms. I want you to pretend that you love me." He said softly, his cheeks slightly pink as he gazed up at the elder. "Just until it's time... I just want ...I have always wanted..." he looked down. "I want you to love me." And again he wept, clinging to the bars as he stained the metal with his tears. "He was going to kill you. For a time, I wanted you dead too. You had only used me as a substitute for Alois and I wanted to be yours, your only and I love you but you... you wouldn't... then Claude promised that he would love me always if I helped but he isn't you but I decided it was better than nothing but then I saw you and I... I couldn't let that happen... I'm sorry."

Sebastian was silent for a moment before walking away.

"What about my request?" Ciel asked desperately.

Sebastian paused in his steps. "My heart has always belonged to you."

Then he was gone.


	5. Amazing Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentenced to hang

A lie.

Ciel knew it was a lie. Part of the request he had begged for, the pretence he needed in order to finally sleep. He slept alone on the cold, hard ground with nothing to keep him warm except the lie Sebastian had left him with. Ciel awoke long before the sun and caught sight of the moon shining brightly through the small, barred window. The boy found himself praying for a quick, painless death, praying to the moon as if it was a god, as if it had some sort of power. Ciel rested his head against the bars of the window, watching the sky. It wouldn't be long now and Ciel found he was less frightened than he thought he would be. It was strange how calm one could be whiles facing death; it made all his other worries fade into the background.

A soft sigh escaped Ciel's lips before the boy returned to the corner of the room, his cold skin looking near silver in the soft moonlight. Curling up, Ciel sat and awaited his death, knowing the end was coming soon, knowing that Sebastian was allowing him to die. "Sebastian..." he whispered to the moon. "Protect him. If my death has to be painful then...protect him. Or give him someone that will." The face in the moon seemed to gaze back at him, silently promising Ciel's request but the boy knew it was all make-believe.

The sun rose and guards came, unlocking the cell door.

"It's time, then?" Ciel asked softly and one of the guards nodded. "I don't suppose anyone wants to give me a hug?" he said, only half joking and a guard rolled his eyes. The group led Ciel outside where the boy was put in shackles. He could feel the sting of tears burning at his eyes as he was led out through the crowds in the town square, all eyes on him. Slowly, he was led up to his pending doom, approaching the noose and the executioner clad in nothing but black to hide his identity from all but the gods. "Good Morning," the boy greeted his death with a sad smile but the man didn't respond to the greeting. He stared at the young boy for a moment before leading Ciel to the rope. The younger male put up no resistance as the noose was tightened around his neck.

Ciel's lips parted and he started to sing to himself the comforting lyrics of a song his mother had once sung to him.

"Amazing Grace,

How sweet the sound

That saved a wreck like me.

I once was lost

But now am found.

Was blind

But now I s..."

The floor board opened and Ciel dropped.


	6. The King and the Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which lovey-dovey shit happens

Ciel was drowning.

Well, it wasn't that he was drowning; it was that he had no air to breathe. He tried, gaping like a fish as he attempted to suck in much needed air. No noise came from his lips for he needed air to be able to make an utterance. His vision went blurry and his hearing began to fade slowly. There was no bright light, his life didn't flash before his eyes; there was only darkness. And then...

He could breathe.

Sebastian paced the corridor. How stupid he had been, how blind but he could see now and that was what had led him to his impulsive rescue of his lover who was now lying unconscious on the bed in the room he paced in front of. Ciel was everything right and perfect; Ciel was strong willed but sweet centred with barely a drop of selfishness in his broken heart. "Oh, Ciel... what have I done to you?" he breathed as he leaned against the door. The door opened and the royal physician exited the room. "How is he?"

The physician let out a sigh. "He seems somewhat out of sorts, Your Majesty." He said. "His lungs are working fine now he's had time to get the air he needs but I haven't been able to get a word out of him since he awoke."

"He's awake?" Sebastian asked hopefully. "Can I see him?"

The other male nodded before stepping aside to allow the king access to the room.

Ciel lay among the pillows and blankets, warm after the cold couple of nights in that cell. His eyes stung with tears and his throat was sore but he kept his lips parted, sucking in the sharp, cold air that came in through the window. A creek was heard as the door opened and the boy watched as Sebastian entered the room. The king sat on the edge of the bed and let out a sigh. "My spies tell me that Claude has been plotting my death for months now but didn't know how he planned to do it. Now we know." He glanced at Ciel. "I'm so sorry."

Those perfect blue eyes filled up with tears. "You didn't believe me," he rasped, "my word should have been enough for you ...but Alois was your favourite... I wasn't enough."

"Oh, Ciel," Sebastian pulled the boy into his arms and kissed the top of the younger's head. "I'm sorry. What will it take...What can I do to make you forgive me?"

Ciel sniffed. "I just want you to love me." He sobbed. "That's all I wanted. I want to be your one and only and I want to be yours, to be enough for you."

Sebastian stroked Ciel's hair. "You are enough for me. I was just too blind to see that." He tilted Ciel head upward and pressed his lips to the younger male's. "I love you."

Ciel gasped softly which turned into a coughing fit. "Se...bast...ian..." he choked out before kissing the other passionately. He briefly wondered if this was a dream or if he had truly died but he soon found he didn't care. "I love you..." he breathed between each kiss, "I love you."

Ciel awoke in a pair of warm arms which confused the young prince greatly. Should he not be dead? Should he not be burning in the darkest pits of hell by now? Why was he so comfortable right now? A soft content sigh passed Ciel's lips and the person behind the young one shifted. "Ciel? Are you awake?" Sebastian's voice whispered tenderly into Ciel's ear, making the boy's breathing hitch.

"Sebastian?" Ciel breathed as yesterday's events replayed behind those blue eyes. He was alive; Sebastian had saved him. He snuggled into the man holding him and found himself smiling. "You're warm."

"Am I?" Sebastian asked with an amused smile and Ciel nodded. "Not too warm, I hope; I don't want you boiling to death."

The younger of the two chuckled but his laughter soon faded and a sigh followed. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I want so much of you. I ask too much." the young one looked up at the king. "But I can't help it."

Sebastian kissed Ciel's forehead gently. "My dear sweet Ciel, loving me is more than I have ever asked of any one of my wives. You have every right to ask me to be only yours. You are...precious to me, Ciel. Precious in a way no one has been for a very long time.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, hardly daring to hope.

"I love you, my little one," Sebastian confessed to the younger. "I think, perhaps, I always have despite what I may have said or done to make you feel otherwise." The elder then paused. "Is that why you ran away? Because you felt unloved?"

Ciel hesitated before nodding.

"Then why not go home?" Sebastian asked. "Why go to my brother?"

"I did go home," Ciel replied, "but they don't want me either. I found out that I... that I..." his eyes filled with tears and he buried his face in Sebastian's chest. The elder stroked the boy's hair in an effort to comfort him.

"Tell me, little one," Sebastian said softly.

A moment passed before Ciel began to explain the details of what his 'mother' had told him and all else that had happened while he had been away. "So, you see, you should have just let me die... I deserve it. I am nothing."

Sebastian shook his head. "no, love," he cooed. "You are everything. My everything. I don't care what you have done or that you're a bastard. I love you and I wouldn't have you any other way."

Ciel looked up at the elder with hope in his eyes. "You mean it?" he asked, hardly daring to believe such a claim. The younger nearly cried when Sebastian replied "Of course I mean it."

Their lips crashed together and the two kissed, their tongues pressing together as they battled for dominance but Sebastian won that fight and Ciel submitted with a delighted moan. The elder's hand slipped over the young one's thigh and up to give Ciel's firm backside a slap. A gasp spilled from the younger's lips while the king only smirked. "You seem to like that, little love," Sebastian purred and grasped the other's hips, grinding their groins against one another.

Ciel mewled, bucking his hips as he ground back into his lover. "Sebastian..." he moaned. "please... don't tease me," the boy begged. After months of no contact from Sebastian, he wasn't in the mood for foreplay and teasing; he just wanted to be made love to.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian mocked with a smirk.

Ciel gasped as he was pulled into the elder's lap. Their lips clashed together as Sebastian sat up, their groins rubbing together hard. An urgent need to feel the elder deep inside him fueled Ciel's movements as he tugged at the king's clothing.

Eventually, the two were unclothed and kissing one another hungrily. A finger slid into the young prince's entrance as the two continued their heated tongue battle while humping like while animals. Ciel mewled when a second finger entered him, stretching his hole as the boy moaned louder. "Ah, yes! Sebastian! Yes! Oh gods! Sebastian! There! There!" Ciel cried out in bliss as his prostate was located by those long fingers. Rubbing against Sebastian's groin harder, Ciel threw his head back with a gasp when a third finger accompanied the two thrusting into the younger.

There orgasms nearing, Sebastian halted their actions which drew a protesting whine from the younger's lips, resulting in a chuckle from Sebastian. "Hush, love," the king smirked at his thirteenth wife, the only wife to have ever truly matter to him. "We don't want to cum before we're able to make love, do we?" he purred.

Ciel shook his head and, once again, the prince found himself on his back. Moans poured from his mouth as little sucks and kisses were delivered to the pale flesh of the young one's neck. "Sebastian..." he moaned, bucking his hips up to Sebastian who smirked again.

"Ready?" he asked the horny prince who nodded eagerly, becoming more than just a little impatient.

"Please" He begged, raising his hips.

A blissful cry was then heard when Sebastian finally ended the boy's suffering by shoving his cock all the way in. Ciel arched into his lover with a loud moan, making his hips roll upwards to meet Sebastian's thrusts. "Sebas... stian!" he gasped. The younger found his moans becoming louder and louder as Sebastian's thrust became harder and harder, almost desperate as the two felt their orgasms draw nearer.

"Mm... Yes!" Ciel groaned as their love making became frantic. "Yes! Yes! Sebastian! Oh gosh! Yes!"

The two came roughly at the same time, moaning one another's name in heavenly bliss.

Panting heavily, the pair clung to one another for a while before the elder rolled off his little lover. The two lay beside one another, neither having the energy left to move. After a few minutes, Sebastian mustered the energy to speak. "Ciel?" the king murmured.

"Mm?" the boy asked drowsily.

"In a bit, I want to show you something," he said, looking at his wife. "Something only the kings and queens of this land know about."

Ciel's eyes opened again and he looked at his husband in astonishment. "You mean..."

"Yes," Sebastian smiled. "Ciel, instead of just a wife, I want to make you my Queen."


End file.
